micropedia_micronationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brändholm
This page uses material from the Brändholm page over at MicroWiki on Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Brändholm (Also referred as Brandholm), officially the State of Brändholm, is a unrecognised separatist self- ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto' Vapaudessa luotamme I frihet vi litar In freedom we trust---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem' Hail My Republic (popular) Freedom we embrace you (official)---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Capital city | style="padding:0px5px;"|Syeat |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Largest city | style="padding:0px5px;"|Iren |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Official language(s) | style="padding:0px5px;"|English, Dutch, Finnish, Swedish ,Esperanto ,Julholmese |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Official religion(s) | style="padding:0px5px;"|Secular |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Demonym | style="padding:0px5px;"|Brändholmer Brändholmese |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Government | style="padding:0px5px;"|Confederal Semi-Presidental Republic |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"| - Chancellor | style="padding:0px5px;"|Jeffery van Klink |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"| - President | style="padding:0px5px;"|Shady Morsi |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"| - Speaker of Legislature | style="padding:0px5px;" |Max Slooteboom |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Legislature | style="padding:0px5px;"|Landskämer |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"| - Number of seats | style="padding:0px5px;"| - 10 |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Established | style="padding:0px5px;"|1 september 2013 |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Population | style="padding:0px5px;"|102 |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Currency | style="padding:0px5px;"|Euro (de facto) Brandholmer Kron (de jurre) |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Time zone | style="padding:0px5px;"|UTC +7 |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|National sport | style="padding:0px5px;"|Paddling |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|National dish | style="padding:0px5px;"|Meatballs |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|National drink | style="padding:0px5px;"|Dazul |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|National animal | style="padding:0px5px;"|Lion |- ! style="padding:0px5px;"|Patron saint | style="padding:0px5px;"|Saint Peter |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- Official Website |} declared island country situated in the Fennoscandian region of Northern Europe. It comprises of 9 main landmasses, and 16 skerries which forms the Territory of Kivientä,Livania and Syeat, an enclave in The Netherlands. As of 2015, Brändholm's population is 102, with the majority concentrated in extraterritorial area,Brändholm is a semi-presidential republic with a central government based in the capital of Syeat, local governments in 6 provincies The de facto capital of the Republic is Syeat, due to the fact that it maintains strong political and military control over the region Brändholm is a democratic, semi-developed micronation which scores 5.6 on Dresner's system of Classification. In addition, it is a "6th World" micronation, according to the Whole Picture calculation of the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System of Classification and Dan's System of Classification. On Miles' Scale of Economic Potential, Brändholm scores a 3. Etymology The name Brändholm cames from the main island Brändholm History History of Aland The Åland Islands formed part of the territory ceded to Russia by Sweden under the Treaty of Fredrikshamn in September 1809. As a result, along with all other parts of Finland, they became part of the semi-autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland. During this process, Sweden failed to secure a provision that the islands not be fortified. The issue was important not only for Sweden but also for the United Kingdom, which was concerned that a military presence on the islands could threaten Britain's military and commercial interests. In 1832, Russia started to fortify the islands with the great fortress of Bomarsund. A combined British and French force of warships and marines captured and destroyed the fortress in 1854 as part of the campaign in the Baltic during the Crimean War. The 1856 Treaty of Paris demilitarized the entire Åland Islands archipelago. During the Finnish Civil War, in 1918, Swedish troops intervened as a peacekeeping force between the Russian troops stationed on the islands and "White" and "Red" Finnish troops who came from Finland over the frozen sea. (Historians point out that Sweden may have in reality planned to occupy the islands.) Within weeks, the Swedish troops gave way to German troops who occupied Åland by request of the "White" (conservative) Senate of Finland. After 1917 the residents of the islands worked towards having them ceded to Sweden. In 1919 a petition for secession from Finland and integration with Sweden was signed by 96.4% of the voters on the islands, with over 95% in favour, although serious questions later arose regarding this extraordinarily high figure.needed Swedish nationalist sentiments had grown strong particularly as a result of the anti-Swedish tendencies in Finland and Finnish nationalism fueled by Finland's struggle to retain its autonomy and resistance against Russification. The conflict between the Swedish-speaking minority and the Finnish-speaking majority on the mainland, prominent in Finish politics since the 1840s, contributed to the apprehension of Åland population about its future in Finland. Finland, however, declined to cede the islands and instead offered them an autonomous status. Nevertheless the residents did not approve the offer, and the dispute over the islands was submitted to the League of Nations. The latter decided that Finland should retain sovereignty over the province but that the Åland Islands should be made an autonomous territory. Thus Finland was obliged to ensure the residents of the Åland Islands the right to maintain the Swedish language, as well as their own culture and local traditions. At the same time, an international treaty established the neutral status of Åland, prohibiting the placing of military installations or forces on the islands. In the course of the 20th century, increasing numbers of the islanders have perceived Finnish sovereignty as benevolent and even beneficial.needed The combination of disappointment about insufficient support from Sweden in the League of Nations, Swedish disrespect for Åland's demilitarized status in the 1930s, and some feelings of a shared destiny with Finland during and after World War II has changed the islanders' perception of Åland's relation to Finland from "a Swedish province in Finnish possession" to "an autonomous part of Finland".needed The islanders enjoyed safety at sea during World War II, as their merchant fleet sailed for both the Allied countries and Germany. Consequently Åland shipping was not generally attacked as each side rarely knew which cargo was being carried to whom. Finland marked the 150th anniversary of demilitarisation of the Åland Islands by issuing a high-value commemorative coin, the €5 150th Anniversary of Demilitarisation of Åland Islands commemorative coin, minted in 2006. The obverse depicts a pine tree, very typical in the Åland Islands. The reverse design features a boat's stern and rudder, with a dove perched on the tiller, a symbol of 150 years of peace. History of Föglö In the Middle Ages Föglö was a relatively densely populated area, because of its location along the route from Sweden to Finland and the Baltic coast. Ships made a stopover in Föglö. Later, as with larger ships dangers was that did not stop prematurely, reduced the importance of this island. Empire of Soldania Brändholm is a private island owned by Lars, Emperor of Soldania, and soon Soldania was formed by Lars "Dat" Vikensen,Originally as an art project and a free community like Ladonia but it was based on the Holy Roman Empire Soon, Lars claimed Gripö and surrounding islands as main claim Despite. Brändholm was proclaimed as Imperial City of the Empire Lars did more research into this and found the Republic of Molossia. He got inspiredby these two micronations and wanted to make The Empire had wars such as the Gripönese Wars a war between the United Principalities and The Self Kingdom of Gripö The empire was absolute and the empire was inactive It dissolved in 2010 Principality of Brändholm Soon after the fall of Soldania Brändholm became a principality located in the island of Brandholm. It was created in 2013 following the fall of Soldania.and was the first incarnation of a serious Brändholmer state The capital of the state was Brandfors the prince was Wim I In 2014 the Principality has been disbanded due lack of inactivty and the disappearance of the prince Independent Brändholm Brändholm was declared on 21 November 2014 as an independent state claiming Brändholm and Jutholm, 2 islands in Aland. During the first two weeks of existence, the Republic was inactive and was dissolved Re-Active Around 2015, Brändholm was re-established and a socialist government was instaled transformed into the Socialist People's Democratic Republic of Brändholm. with was established by Sam Bakker Shady Morsi and Wessel de Wekker during this era, having a marxist-leninist ideology However more people joined the Republic and demanded democratisation to avoid a civil war Sam started The Democratisation of Brändholm making Brändholm a Direct Parliamentary Democracy and Shady was elected as president On 24 January the Government of Brändholm decided to annex the remnants of Serdesia a former micronation with has been transformed into an extraterritorial enclave, On 29 January The republic started to claim Yttre Julholmskläppen Stateist Era In the last time of the republic. Various disputes and disagreements within the government and parties with separate from other party. Also due a lack of some citizens the republic collapsed Julholm declared independence from Brandholm the remnants of the republic formed the State of Brändholm considers of Brandholm island however on the 9th of March. The Republic of Julholm proclaimed the merger with Brandholm Government The Government of Brändholm takes place in a framework of a confederal semi-presidentaland of a multi-party system. The President of Brändholm is the head of state, leads the foreign policy, and is the Commander-in-chief of the Defense Forces. and t The Prime Minister of Brändholm is the head of government; executive power is exercised by the president. Legislative power is vested in the Parliament of Brändholm, and the government has limited rights to amend or extend legislation. The president has the power of veto over parliamentary decisions although it can be overrun by the parliament. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. The Judiciary consists of two systems, regular courts and administrative courts, headed by the Supreme Court and the Supreme Administrative Court, respectively. Administrative courts process cases where official decisions are contested. There is no "Constitutional Court" - the constitutionality of a law can be contested only as applied to an individual court case. Political parties Brandholm is a multi-party state. Coalitions are often formed between parties because there are so many. States Brändholm is a federation of numerous States, also called republics, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the Constitution. Law and Order Law enforcement in Brandholm is the responsibility of the Civil Guard (due the fact Brandholm dont have a police force). Jurisprudence operates on a Retributive justice system, with crimes being tried by a Province Court, a City Court, or the National Court, depending on the severity of the offence. Foreign relations Brandholm has an official foreign policy but its diplomacy is guided by a commitment to be recognized by as many nations as possible and to make a noticeable and positive impact on the micronational community. As a result of choice policy, the following nations are ones Brandholm has relations with or recognizes: Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations * Vatican City State * Republic of Kosovo, * Republic of China (Taiwan), * Principality of Sealand, * Republic of Abkhazia * Nagorno-Karabakh Republic, * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, * State of Palestine * Federal State of New Russia * Free Papua Movement Full diplomatic relations * Federal Republic of Hasanistan * Kingdom of Nusa Barung * Acadian Republic of Vulkron * Republic of Viadalvia * State of Långholm * Federation of Bosmansk * People's Republic of Hashima * Great Empire of Dikameppra * Empire of Gajajima Informal relations * Republic of Akebar Geography Brändholm has a total of 8 islandsland enclave and 1 Exclave located in Föglö. The main island, from north to south, are Dannholmen.the 2 Julholmsklappen islands, Julholm and Brandholm Together they are often known as the Mainland. Syeat a Special Municipality of the Republic located In Holland It is named after the former micronation Seyat Mainland The Mainland is an archipelago of 7 islands and 4 islets in the Baltic Sea, 3 km (1mi) from Foglo offshore from the Finnish coast. The archipelago got its name from the government,The main island is Brändholm and had a population estimated at 1 Brändholm is owned and controlled by the government and has been considered as the "brain and heart of the republic" Seyat The City of Seyat is the capital city of Brandholm, it is situated on the Western Brandholm border with the Netherlands. Seyat is the Capital of Brandholm. The mainland consists of slightly sloped, grassland. and a Playground The capital Seyat resides on international borders on two sides. The highest point on Seyat mainland is 1 meters above sea level. The land is mainly filled with grass and surrounded by a large border wall on all sides. The territory is owned and control by the government. Livania Livania is a small territory of Brandholm, it is situated 3,5 miles from Seyat Its known for its ecoligical use. The territory is owned and control by the government. Military The Statenförsvar (State Defence) comprise three services: the Army,the navy and the Air Force and Air Defense (a unified branch). It was partially formed out of the former Derskovian Army forces stationed in the Capital The Commander-in-Chief of the military is the President of Brandholm, Shady Morsi. The Ministry of Defense is in charge of political leadership, headed by Timo Bakker, while military command remains on the president The Army is the largest branch of the Statenförsvar and consists of the ground forces responsible for the country's land-based operations. It was established in conjunction with the other components of Brandholmer military on 2014, several months after the republic declared its independence from finland The Navy is the Naval component of the Statenförsvar operating in the Coast and Other Areas.It have one Ship the BAS Vaikomen it have also a marine infantary Economy The currency of Brändholm is the Brandholmer Kron (K), which is regulated by the Statbanka. The Chairman of the Bank is Dennis der Lee He announced the creation of the Federal Revenue and Customs, controlling Its only used in the cultural regions of the republic Exports Brändholm use the Brändholm has a highly marked mixed economy with a per capita output equal to that of other European economies such as Finland,Sweden. The largest sector of the economy is export at 66%, followed by trading and refining at 31%. Primary production is 2.9%. With respect to foreign trade, the key economic sector is selling fruits and vegetables from Serdesia. Culture Brandholmer culture is considered a branch of the Nordic cultures of Europe. The As aforementioned, the culture is based on that of Northern Europe, however is mostly influenced from Finland. There are many different ethnic groups within the Republic, but the country is mostly influenced by the Finnish-Swedish traditions, With clothes, a Western-European style is mainly adoptes due to the position of The Republic. However, many men and women wear casual and other such items too. The cuisine is mainly meat, such as cow, horse and pork; Brandholms national drink is Dazul with actuly water with alcohol Sports The national sport is paddling. Due the fact Brändholm is an island nation, Other sports including football (It played a match with South Gripo) and Shother, A re-enactment game with the goal to drive the enemy club away Cuisine Brändholmer Cusine refers to the food which is considered tradional in Brändholm or recopies which have been developed by Brändholmer citizens. It also refers to the shared culinary trates found in Brändholmer people. Category:Micronations